Social Link Break!
by MisakiShishido
Summary: COMPLETE Minato Arisato has made a huge mistake to date too many women at once. This might make you wanna watch out for your S.Links with girls from now on... Anyway, enjoy !


This is a video I watched at You Tube that was made into a video from the Persona 3 Drama CD: A Certain Day of Summer.

And I shall be adapting it into a story...

Disclaimer: I don't own this video nor Persona 3 and the characters used in the video and story.

* * *

**During a certain day of summer, Minato Arisato was in his room, doing nothing at all when suddenly…**

**ring…**

**Minato went to get his cell phone that was on the table and picked it up.**

"Yes, hello?"

"Uh, hello?" It was Yukari. "Wait, what's the meaning of this?"

"Eh?" Minato was confused.

**The scene changes to when Yukari and Fuuka were talking.**

"I was just talking to Fuuka in the lounge, and I heard something when we were talking about Sunday plans—something about how she was..."

**In Fuuka's head, appeared Minato's cool face.**

"… going to do her best making a bento with you."

(Bento is a lunchbox)

**The scene changes back to Minato and Yukari but with Minato sweating and Yukari furious.**

"She looked really happy!" said Yukari followed by an angry frown on her face.

"Is… is that so…?" asked Minato who was starting to be shaken up.

**Minato is seen with many sweat drops.**

"You specifically promised that we'd go out together on Sunday, didn't you? But if you promised to go with Fuuka, no one would say anything, right?" Yukari asked seriously.

"Uh… well…" Minato replied unsurely.

"So who was tricked? Fuuka or me? And more to the point, how am I suppose to face Fuuka now?" asked Yukari angrily.

"U-Um…"

"Of all things, two-timing in this dorm… how can you be serious about anyone? I won't listen to any excuses!" exclaimed Yukari.

"In fact, I don't want to talk to you for a while," said the angered brunette with a softer tone of voice.

**Yukari hung up and a 'BROKEN' heart can be seen. Minato is seen with many sweat drops again.**

**ring…**

**Minato picks his cell phone up again.**

"Yes, hello?" greeted Minato.

"Um… Um… It's Yamagishi…" replied Fuuka.

"Ah, ahh…" said Minato with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry… for calling you so suddenly. Um…" Fuuka paused for a while and continued, "… um… It's about Sunday…"

"Yes?" asked Minato.

"Maybe we should make bento another day… it's just that……I heard from Kirijo-senpai…"

**Minato's eyes widened as Fuuka continued.**

**The scene changes to Fuuka and Mitsuru in the hallway.**

"On Sunday, right…? She said she's going to watch a movie with you," said Fuuka.

**In the red-haired teenager's head, was Minato's face.**

**The scene changes back again to Minato and Fuuka.**

"Senpai—she looked happy……very much…" said Fuuka who was about to cry.

"Um…" replied Minato.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it—it's alright. I…I won't say anything to senpai, so… please have fun," Fuuka said while breathing slowly.

"Um…!" said Minato.

"You know…"

**The scene changes to Fuuka showing her bandaged left hand. Supposedly, she cut herself.**

"If possible… I don't want… senpai to feel the way I do……" said Fuuka while crying and looking at her bandaged hand.

**The scene changes back again to the both of them with Minato as worried as ever.**

"_sob…sob… _Goodbye."

**Fuuka hung up and a 'BROKEN' heart can be seen like Yukari's.**

"Wai…"

**Minato is seen with many sweat drops again.**

**ring…**

**Minato picks his cell phone up AGAIN.**

"…H…Hello?" greeted Minato with a worried tone of voice.

"It is me."

**Guess who she is everyone… she's… **

"EXECUTION!"

… **Mitsuru Kirijo!!**

**Minato was shocked when she yelled "EXECUTION!" through the phone.**

"That is all," said Mitsuru calmly.

"Wait!" Minato replied quickly.

"You want to know the reason for an execution? How else do you propose I serve your punishment?" asked Mitsuru.

**Minato was afraid now…….**

"Is death not good enough?!" shouted Mitsuru.

"Eh?! …W-Well…" said Minato while trembling.

**Scene changes to Mitsuru and Chihiro at school.**

"This important Sunday finally came around and I find out you've been quietly double-booking," said Mitsuru.

**In the shy treasurer's head, was… ah… you know already…**

**Scene changes back to Minato and Mitsuru.**

"It seems the plans for us were just at the level of buying a train ticket," exclaimed Mitsuru.

"No! I was… I wouldn't…" said Minato who was trying to fight back.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't call to listen to your excuses. Your execution has already been decided," said Mitsuru angrily.

**She then used the tip of her rapier and 'stabbed' it into Minato's photo, directly into his eye. The blue-haired teenager pulled his cell phone away from his ears, not wanting to hear anymore.**

"In this time, I want you to self-reflect. That is my only condition. Farewell."

**Mitsuru hung up and a 'BROKEN' heart can be seen again.**

**This time, the scene changes to the worried Minato and a knock from outside his bedroom door.**

**He was shocked to hear that knock but…**

"It is Aigis."

**Minato then sat down on a chair after allowing Aigis to enter.**

**Scene changes to Aigis as she does her explanation.**

"Just now, I have observed the internal conflict and consequent mental strain in the dorm. It was a scene of carnage. The expected disorder you will cause in human relationships is not good," said Aigis and then she reloaded her dual alberios and pointed them at Minato, "Therefore!"

**Scene changes to Aigis' dual alberios pointing at the fear-stricken Minato.**

**And then…**

"I will remove you," said Aigis with no mercy.

**Aigis begins shooting at Minato and he was shouting like mad.**

**After a while…**

"Graah!!" exclaimed Minato.

**He was seen waking up from a nightmare.**

"A dream…?" He asked himself.

"Are you alright?" asked Aigis popping out from the background out of nowhere.

"Ahh!!" shouted Minato while moving to the corner of the bed.

"Aigis?! W-Why are you here?" he exclaimed.

"The meeting will start in 2 minutes," said Aigis with a smile.

**Aigis climbs up the edge of Minato's bed with a cloth in her hand.**

"More importantly, you are covered in sweat."

"Ah… no…" Minato replied.

"This is…" said Minato.

**But before he could continue, his cell phone rang.**

**ring…**

"Graah!"

**He then looked at his cell phone, laughed and fell unconscious.**

"Ah. It seems he's gone back to his sleep," said Aigis while seeing him fall unconscious onto the bed.

**Minato is now seen sleeping.**

"I'll watch over you a little longer, until morning," said Aigis as she sat beside his bed.

* * *

Author's notes: … And the video ended just like this. There's actually supposed to be a part in the Drama CD that Minato went to the Velvet Room because Igor wanted to talk to him about Social Links. Anyway, that's the continuing part that can only be heard through the Drama CD! If any of you are interested in the video, go to You Tube and type "Persona 3 - Commu Break (subtitled - complete)" or the Englsih fan-dubbed version "Persona 3: Commu Break Fandub". Enjoy!


End file.
